Death by Bright Pink Swimmies
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Steve teaches Danny to swim. Hinted Steve/Danny


**AN: **Someone on tumblr had a prompt of Steve teaching Danny how to swim with swimmies and all… well, here's that prompt in story form! :) I personally believe that Danny already knows how to swim (NJ has beaches and pools, y'know!) but the idea was too funny for me to pass it up.

"Danny, come on, they're for your own protection," Steve argued, his face serious minus the mirth in his eyes.

"No. I refuse. I will not. See this? This is me refusing. I would like to hold onto my dignity and manhood, thank you very much, and by putting those _things_ on, I will lose both in one shot. Ergo, yes, Steven, _ergo_, I will not be putting on those ridiculous puffs of plastic. Where did you even find ones to fit my arms? I'm sure they don't make them in adult size. Did you get them custom made? Steve, that shit eating grin better not mean you actually wasted more money than necessary to buy those things. God help—"

"Do I need to call Grace? You promised her you'd go swimming with her this weekend. I refuse to teach you until you put these swimmies on," Steve threatened and held the bright pink inflatable puffs that were pathetic examples of flotation devices out towards Danny.

Danny had a stare off with the taller man, trying to get him to back down, but Steve stood his ground and insistently nudged the pink floaties towards him.

Resigning himself to humiliation, Danny huffed and grabbed the pink puffs, angrily pulling them onto his arms. "The word swimmies should never leave a Navy SEALs mouth," Danny muttered and went on a rant about how these would do nothing for him but destroy the small amount of dignity had left after moving to pineapple-infested island known as Hawaii.

"If you're done," Steve said in an amused and gestured with his arm towards the ocean behind him, "I'd like to do this before the sun goes down. The boogie fish come out when it's dark, you know."

Danny stared at him in disbelief, his face almost blank. "The boogie fish, he says. The boogie fish. The boogie fish? Really? Are you sure you were in the Army?"

"_Navy_," Steve corrected pointedly and grabbed onto Danny's arm, tugging him into the water. Danny sighed and let himself be pulled.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought. The things he did for his daughter…

After Danny coughed up saltwater a couple dozen of times, stormed off to short a couple times (only to be dragged back by Steve threatening to call Grace), threw his floaties at Steve a handful of times, and dunked Steve every chance he got, he was finally swimming. It was nowhere near as smooth as Steve's swimming, but it was enough for him to keep up with Grace and that was all he needed.

Steve had made him keep practicing after he finally got it down until the sun started to set.

"Can we go find land now?" Danny complained as he floated on his back by Steve.

"Scared of the boogie fish?" Steve smirked and started heading towards the shore.

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my shorts at the mere thought of them," Danny muttered as he followed Steve.

Steve laughed and glanced back at Danny. His eyes went wide in what he hoped portrayed fear. "Danny, what's that behind you?"

Danny rolled his eyes but chose to appease his partner. "Oh no, whatever could it be?" he asked flatly and turned around.

The moment he turned, Steve went underwater soundlessly. Danny turned around and sighed. "Yeah, Steve, real funny," Danny muttered under his breath and continued his trek back to the lovely place he called land. Steve didn't come up and while Danny knew that he had super SEAL breath holding powers, he couldn't stop the edge of worry that wormed its way into his thoughts.

"Alright, Steve, come on," Danny called and turned around to look out at the ocean. He waited a moment before sighing and turning back around, but as he did so, something pulled him under and had him flailing and yelling.

When he pulled himself up, he was met with the proud grin of the one Steve McGarrett. "Told you there were boogie fish!"

Danny nearly growled and stalked off to shore while ranting under his breath about idiot SEALs, all the while motioning with arms passionately, effectively getting his point across and splashing Steve as he followed, but the other man just laughed merrily.

When they got to the shore, Danny began to speak louder. "Now, _I _am going to shower, change into real clothes, have a beer, and go to bed. You, _Steven_, you are going to stay the heck away from me, and don't even think about trying to get some tonight. You're grounded!"

Steve laughed even louder and watched as Danny stalked off into the house. He saw Danny's bright pink swimmies lying in the sand picked them up before jogging after the other man.

"Hey, you forgot these!"

Danny threw a banana at him.

Steve sent himself into a whole new fit of laughter.


End file.
